Texting wars
by BaconIsEpic
Summary: See what happens when the kids from Maximum ride get Phones and learn how to text with them. From Fang To Gazzy: Max says that pink isn't his color...LOL ;3
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is texting wars... I got this idea after reading another fanfic called "Text masters" and I thought there should be a Maximum ride version. So here it is (it might be out of oder but idc [i dont care]. ok)

* * *

><p>To Angel<p>

From Max:

Hey Angel did you give total a bath, yet?

Maximum ride

To Max

From Angel:

Ummm no… but I told Iggy and Gazzy to do it

Maximum ride

To Angel

From Max:

… so u think that your brother and Iggy will do it?

Maximum ride

To Max

From Angel:

Yes

Maximum ride

To Angel

From Max:

When I come home that dog of yours better smell like flowers in spring, got that

Maximum ride

To Max

From Angel:

Ok Max ;)

Maximum ride

To Max

From Fang:

Ummm Max…

Maximum ride

To Fang

From Max:

Yeah

Maximum ride

To Max

From Fang:

Umm well remember telling Gazzy and Iggy to give total a bath before you left home

Maximum ride

To Fang

From Max:

I told Angel to do it but yeah

Maximum ride

To Max

From Fang:

Uh well you see umm you know what im just going to send you a picture.

Maximum ride

To Max

From Fang:

*picture*

Maximum ride

To Fang

From Max:

Oh my gosh what did they do to the poor dog

Maximum ride

To Max

From Fang:

Yeah well somehow they found hair dye thinking it was shampoo and now the dog is pink.

Maximum ride

To Fang

From Max:

I hope they know pink isn't his color.

Maximum ride

To Max

From Fang:

lol

Maximum ride

* * *

><p>By the way my birthday is Nov 18. sorry i just wanted to feel special<p> 


	2. CHRISTMAS CHAPTER :D

**Hey guys. so i decided to post this story on Christmas eve at 2am my time because i thought it was a good idea til my internet wanted to be stupid and wouldnt let me post this. So I know you maybe asleep right now waiting for Santa when i post this. Anyways thanks for the Bday wishes, I love you guys, and Im sorry that i havnt updated in awhile Because 1. I got a new laptop 2. I use to type these stories out on my ipod touch til it got broken 3. I havent had any great ideas for chapters and i dont know if i should have some kind of story line or not. But anyways Thank you all for adding my story to your favorites, reading and reviewing this... so without farther in due... ENJOY ^_^ **

* * *

><p>To Gazzy:<p>

From Angel:

You better watch out

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

For what?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel:

You better not cry

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

Why?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

Better not pout

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

Say what now_?_

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

I'm telling you why

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

Why?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

Santa Claus is coming to town

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

Umm...

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

He's making a list

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

HE'S WHAT!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

And checking it twice;

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

O.o"

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

=.="

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

Santa Claus is coming to town

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

You already told me this...

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

He sees you when you're sleeping

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

...

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

He knows when you're awake

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

ummmm...

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

He knows if you've been bad or good

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

He sounds like a stalker too me

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

So be good for goodness sake!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

Im trying

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

O! You better watch out!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

O.o...

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

You better not cry

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

O.o...

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

Better not pout

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

I'm telling you why

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Angel

Santa Claus is coming to town

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Gazzy:

*on the phone* Hello police?

* * *

><p><strong>lol so Merry Christmas and happy holidays My readers and i need new ideas and topics for chapters...<strong>


	3. We have to go really bad

**OK IM REALLY SURPRISED THAT I FINISH THIS. THIS CHAPTER WAS GIVEN TO ME WHEN MY BRO AND I WERE TELLING TO TELL OUR GRANDMA THAT WE HAD TO PEE REALLY BAD. AND WITH THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS BORN... **

**ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A FEW THING TO YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 2 (this is why you should review so i can say something to you guys)...**

**Winged wolf 2: Give your sister a high five :)**

**Annabell23: I love The ideas you gave me... Mwhahahahahaha i've got plans :3**

**My blog is better than yours: Hmmm... Dylan...Hmmm.. Maybe i could use him with One of Annabell23's ideas :3**

**RIAT: Trust me. My firend Haley and I tired when we were starting this and it looked like trash... so yeah..**

**Pondsplash800: lol and yes yes he is...**

**thats most of the chapter 2 reviews. **

**Anyways Enjoy my people :)**

* * *

><p>To Max:<p>

From Iggy:

Hey hey Max

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Iggy:

From Max:

Iggy you know we're not 2 text during a meeting

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Ik its just I need to tell you something really important

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Iggy:

From Max:

And the meeting is about the "Dooms day group" so we can stop them

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

So what Im going to tell you is more important

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Iggy:

From Max:

And how are you even texting? Your blind!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Gazzy is helping me out. But that's not the point what I need to tell you is so important it will change our lives as we know it.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Iggy:

From Max:

Well somehow that doesn't surprise me considering he's asking questions that we already covered. But anyways what is it that so important

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Ok if I tell you swear not to tell anyone else

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Iggy:

From Max:

I bird-kid swear… and why is Gazzy laughing really hard over there?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Me and Gazzy both have to pee really badly XP

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Why did you just hit your head against the meeting table, it sounded like it hurt

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Iggy:

From Max:

*sighs* JUST GO PEE

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Thanks

**MAXIM****UM**_** RIDE**_

* * *

><p><strong> I really hope you like this chapter. So more ideas and Please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	4. Call of Duty :3

** HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. AND THE REASON BEING IS I WAS GROUNDED, MY BEST FRIEND'S MOTHER DIED SO I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SPEND TIME WITH HER AND HER HOT BROTHER TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE OKAY, AND DRAMA WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND HE WONT STOP STALKING ME! **

**BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND KEEP THOSE IDEAS COMING :3**

**Bacon out PEACE!**

* * *

><p>To Max:<p>

From Dylan:

Hey

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Max:

Umm… Hey?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Dylan:

Waz up :3

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Max:

….. Nothing much just watching Iggy play COD

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Dlyan:

I thought he was blind? How can he play?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dlyan:

From Max:

Idk but hes really good at it

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Dlyan:

O'rly

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Max:

Yep. He can do a kill joy and only doing it with no scopes

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Dylan:

Damn note to self Stay on Iggy's good side and don't give him a gun.

MAXIMUM RIDE

To Dylan:

From Max:

Lol

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_


	5. PINK IS VERY MANLY!

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated this in a while. ((I think put my excuses on my profile)) **

**So heres a new chapter of TEXTING WARS!**

* * *

><p>To Fang:<p>

From Gazzy:

Hey bro!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Fang:

Sup

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Gazzy:

Nothin much bro just trying to find total

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Fang:

Why?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Gazzy:

So Iggy and I can try to take out the pink hair dye

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Fang:

Aww but I like him being pink XD

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Gazzy:

Yeah well pink isn't a very manly color

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Fang:

FALSE! Pink is a very manly color only the manliest of men wear pink

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Gazzy:

O'rly :3

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Gazzy:

From Fang:

Yep. I would wear it but I'm not very manly. But you my friend is.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Gazzy:

OMG ILL TEXT YOU LATER BRO RIGHT NOW I GOTTA DO SOMETHING :D

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**I know its kinda short but oh well.**

**Dont forget to review and give me more ideas cause I might just message you to ask you to be in one of the chapters. :3**


	6. Boys in TUTUS

_**Fang: **_**Hey guys Fang here. I just wanted to let you people out there reading this to know that Ill be taking over the show for now on.**

**Me: Fang for the last time NO your not going to write any chapters! *smacks him upside the head***

**Fang: AHH! that hurt!**

**Me: enjoy this chapter and i dont own any Maximum ride just the text messages**

* * *

><p>To Nudge:<p>

From Angel:

Hey Girly

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Nudge:

Hey little girly

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Nudge:

From Angel:

How you doin

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Nudge:

FINE! Lol I just made the CUTEST DRESS EVER!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Nudge:

From Angel:

OMG Send me a pic!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel

From Nudge:

*picture*

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Nudge:

From Angel:

Why is Dylan wearing it? XD

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Nudge:

Cuz one he lost a bet with me and Star and second I needed someone to wear it

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Nudge:

From Angel:

Lol I forgot about that bet. Anyways blue brings out his curves XD

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Nudge:

ROFLMFAO XD That's what I said.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Nudge:

From Angel:

Well I think im going to post this picture of him on facebook

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Nudge:

Too late Fang already posted a pic

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Nudge:

From Angel:

Aww man

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel:

From Nudge:

Sorry but boys will be boys

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

* * *

><p><strong>To give you guys an idea of what Dylan is wearing. Hes wear a bright neon blue tutu, a neon pink tank top, multi colored fur leg warmers and a princess crown. ((this is why you never wanna make a bet with Nudge and Star))<strong>

**Dylan: I hate you right now Bacon...**

**Awww I love you too Dylan ^_^**

**Dylan: Review and please someone save me!**


	7. Trolls

**I miss you guys! Anyways to continue the tutu pictures and what not heres an epic battle.**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride... Just their cell phones maybe.**

* * *

><p>To Fang:<p>

From Dylan:

Not cool man not cool

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dlyan:

From Fang:

What that I posted that picture of you on Facebook

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

DUH! Take it down before anyone else sees it.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dlyan:

From Fang:

Yeah no. That's picture made my blog ten times more popular with that tutu picture.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

YOU POSTED IT ON YOUR BLOG!

To Dlyan:

From Fang:

Yep and on my page which then 20 or more people reposted it on their pages.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

I hope Max hasn't seen it

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dlyan:

From Fang:

She was one of the 20 people

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

I hate you so much right now dude

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Fang:

It got over 9,000 likes

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

WHAT? ITS OVER 9,000!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Fang:

Yep. BTW Dragon Ball Z is so not your style.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

What? DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Fang:

*insert troll face here* U mad?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

Oh it SO on!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Fang:

Like Donkey Kong

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Fang:

From Dylan:

Scratch that…. This means war.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Dylan:

From Fang:

Challenge Accepted.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or who else loves troll Fang in this chapter. I think he was drunk ;D<strong>

**Anyway Review please and when I get 30 reviews I will make a reader insert chapter if you like.**

**And Im still taking request for ideas. **

**Next chapter sneak peek... Pillow pet wars...**


	8. Best Text EVER!

**This Is just a random chapter you know what its more like everyone's opinions about bacon.**

**I dont know Maximum ride... just the bacon.**

* * *

><p>To Angel, Dylan, Fang, Gazzy, Holden, Iggy, Kate, Maya, Nudge, Ratchet, Star, and Total.<p>

From Max:

Bacon is ready.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Angel:

Okay be there in 2

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Dylan:

I hope you made it yourself ;)

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Fang:

FOOD!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Gazzy:

Best Text message EVER!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Holden:

Turkey or Pork?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Sfyukilkhjvujhbxucjg kbvh cgjh

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Iggy:

Sorry I was trying to find the text talk button thingy.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Kate:

Im a vegan.

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Maya:

…

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Nudge:

Yummy!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Ratchet:

HECK YES!

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max

From Star:

Is it High in calories and carbs? And is there a lot of it?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Total:

?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Max:

From Total:

?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

To Angel, Dylan, Fang, Gazzy, Holden, Iggy, Kate, Maya, Nudge, Ratchet, Star, and Total.

From Max:

You know you guys didn't have to respond right?

_**MAXIMUM RIDE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For sure next chapter will have an epic battle with pillow pets!<strong>_

_**Please Review and Follow this Texting War!**_


End file.
